


[Podfic] How to Save a Life

by Podfixx



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Depression, Drugs, English Accent, First Meetings, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Sherlock Is a Virgin, Soundcloud, Suicidal John, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers, homlessness, sex for favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 21:20:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20589275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: The early morning sunlight weakly filtered through the window as John Watson sat at his desk. The former Army Captain and surgeon cleaned his gun. In his heart he knew it would be the last time. Today was his last day. There was nothing left for a surgeon with a tremor. Years of schooling wasted, shattered by a single sniper bullet.





	[Podfic] How to Save a Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Leloi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/gifts).
  * Inspired by [How to Save a Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1880673) by [Leloi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leloi/pseuds/Leloi). 

> Many thanks to Leloi for permission to podfic their great story.
> 
> Music: Equals by Paul Mottram


End file.
